


i knew it

by sunkissdreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Ending, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenagers, highschool, kinda predictable but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissdreams/pseuds/sunkissdreams
Summary: everybody is born with what are called ‘telltale marks’. they are dark marks that show where their soulmate will touch them for the first time. these marks could be in an easily concealable location, or blatantly out in the open.dan and phil both conceal their marks, ashamed that they haven’t met their soulmate yet. maybe their soulmate was sitting across the room from them all along.





	i knew it

dan didn’t like to think about his soulmate. he didn’t like the dark mark that encompassed his knuckles. 

when he was little, he thought it would be easy to find his soulmate, considering it was a pretty general part of his body. his hands.

he used to fantasize about how he would meet his soulmate, maybe they would be walking past each other and brush hands, or maybe dan would finally work up the courage to hold his crush’s hand. he pictured the way he would feel when he would finally see the way the dark marks on his skin would shine and glow when he finally made contact with his soulmate.

he pictured the way he would smile and the world would light up, and how his soulmate would be in shock before smiling as well. he had always pictured a happy ending.

but after years and years of thinking “they’re the one,” dan was let down too many times to count. 

he used to flaunt his hands, to make them available for anyone to grab. as time went on, he started to become almost desperate. all of his friends were finding their soulmates, while he was stuck in an endless cycle of wishing.

he hated touching people now, and seemed to try to avoid most contact. people have even started rumors about him, claiming that he doesn’t even have a mark.

he pulled his black jumper down over his hands and swung his school bag over his shoulder. he glanced at his reflection in the mirror, fixing his fringe before heading down the stairs and making his way to school.

phil on the other hand, had always tried his best to cover up his mark. 

phil was born with a big, oval, dark mark on his cheek. he was always insecure about it ever since kids at school pointed it out.

he quickly learned to cover it with makeup, never leaving the house without it covered. he wasn’t necessarily ashamed of it, he just didn’t want to flaunt his mark.

everyone around him was finding their soulmate, or had already found them, and phil seemed to be the only one who hadn’t found his yet.

his friends would ask him about his mark, and he would just tell them that his mark was somewhere private, with a wink, and they all would laugh.

phil was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror in a school bathroom, making sure that his mark wasn’t visible. 

he was deep in his own thoughts, thinking about whether it was going to rain later that day, and if so, he needed to make sure not to let the makeup on his cheek get ruined. he didn’t notice when another boy walked into the bathroom.

the other boy walked up to the sink next to phil, gripping the sink tightly, turning his fingers white at the tight grip. phil watched the boy in the mirror.

he had straight brown hair and a fringe covering some of his face. he was wearing a black jumper and black jeans. 

phil recognized the boy. he was pretty sure his name was dan.

he was the classic, angry, emo boy at his school. the misunderstood, suicidal boy. he was the boy that nobody wanted to mess with, and they would regret it if they did.

phil adverted his eyes from the boy, back to his own reflection. he eyed his face up and down one last time before walking past dan and exiting the bathroom.

phil saw the boy again later that day in english class. they’ve had the class together all year, but today they were assigned partnered projects. dan was phil’s partner.

phil wasn’t ecstatic, but he wasn’t upset. everyone in the class made a big deal out of it, though. they all gasped when the teacher had said the two boys names together.

dan and phil were complete opposites, so everyone assumed that their partnership wasn’t going to end well. 

for the rest of the period, the groups got together to work on the project. 

dan and phil sat together in the corner of the room, a few feet apart. dan rarely spoke, keeping his additions to the project minimal.

phil kept catching glances of his friends smirking at phil and giggling at him and dan. phil always rolled his eyes at them, slightly annoyed at their childishness.

phil didn’t actually mind dan, for some reason. everyone seemed to either fear, or just generally dislike dan for no reason, but phil didn’t.

sure, dan didn’t speak much, but when he did, his contributions were always very insightful and valuable. his words and thoughts were very intelligent, dispute what one might think.

as the week went on, dan and phil seemed to get closer. dan spoke more to phil and in return, phil learned more about dan.

phil’s friends were curious about phil’s relationship with dan. everyone was confused to how they got along, seeings as they were polar opposites.

by the end of the week, dan and phil were somehow kind of friends. they still only talked during english, but they never talked about their project. they always found themselves discussing many different topics, and their conversations always ended up getting really deep. 

normally, they would sit close together in the corner, and just chat. it would be happy and lighthearted and phil started looking forward to his little chats with dan.

but today, something was different.

phil was already sitting in the corner of the room, waiting for dan to arrive. the bell had rung five minutes ago and there was still no sign of dan.

phil tapped his foot anxiously against the tile of the classroom. 

phil knew some of dan’s personal life, not a lot, but enough to be concerned when he was late for class.

a few more minutes past by before phil heard the classroom door shut, which silenced the whole classroom. phil’s head shot up to the noise and saw dan standing at the door.

dan furrowed his eyebrows as he saw everyone in the class staring at him, before walking over to phil in the corner.

the class slowly started to talk again, making the noise in the room loud again when dan sat down next to phil.

phil watched dan as he tossed his bag onto the ground and roughly sat down. he leaned his head back against the wall and just stared at the ceiling. phil stared at dan for a while before dan moved his head back down so he was staring back at phil.

dan’s eyes were different today.

they weren’t his usual, soft brown eyes.

they were red and puffy and uncomfortable.

his whole demeanor just seemed off as well.

“what.” dan asked, his words were sharp.

phil shook his head, getting himself out of his trance before mumbling a ‘nothing’ in reply to dan’s rather blunt remark.

they sat in the corner of the room for a few seconds, before phil decided to try and lighten the mood.

“so, have you listened to muse’s new album?” phil asked, making friendly banter.

dan just continued to stare at phil with a blank expression. he didn’t respond to phil’s question, he just looked away.

phil sat there for a second before looking away, slightly embarrassed at the blatant lack of reply from dan. he looked over towards his friends and saw that they were giving him a weird look.

phil furrowed his eyebrows at them and made a ‘what?’ face at them. they replied with wide eyes and looked over at dan.

phil turned his head to look at dan and saw dan staring at him. phil couldn’t look away, his gaze was stuck on dan’s brown eyes.

dan continued to stare at him, with the most empty, yet expressionistic face you’ve ever seen. it looked as if he was feeling a thousand emotions at once, all while being numb.

it was a look that phil had never seen before.

“if i tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?” dan’s voice was low, phil almost didn’t catch what he said.

phil nodded in response. “of course, you can tell me anything.”

dan scooted closer to phil and leaned in close to his ear.

phil felt his warm breath tickle the side of his face as he spoke.

“i’m so scared.”

phil furrowed his eyebrows.

“why are you scared?” he started to worry for dan’s safety. was something bad going on at home? was dan in danger?

there was a pause before dan spoke again.

“because you’re so pretty.”

those four words sent chills down phil’s spine. he felt his cheeks heat up and he wasn’t quite sure if he was just imaging this or not.

he was stunned.

dan pulled away, his heartbeat quickening with every second that passed that phil wasn’t replying to his question.

the small smirked that played at dan’s lips had quickly faded. his eyes widened as fear sunk back into him.

he watched phil has he looked up at him. time seemed to move in slow motion as phil just stared at dan, still not saying anything.

dan could feel his feet moving before he was even aware that he stood up.

and like that, he was gone.

the noise of shoes squeaking against the floor and the boom of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the classroom.

the classroom was dead silent. everyone was looking around with confused looks, wondering what the hell just happened.

phil stood up and followed his feet towards the classroom door, opening it and letting it shut behind him. he heard the teacher call after him, but he was already past the point of returning.

he caught a glimpse of dan’s back turning the corner of the hallway, and he followed him. he followed him into an empty bathroom.

“dan.” phil said when the door had closed behind him.

dan’s back was facing phil.

he remained quiet.

“dan.” phil said a bit louder and more stern as he took a step closer to dan.

dan turned around and backed away from phil, closer to the wall. his face was red from embarrassment and anger and his breaths were very uneven and ragged.

phil’s face softened when he saw dan’s.

“dan,” phil started again but was cut short when dan started yelling.

“i don’t get you at all phil lester! you confuse me so fucking much! you act like such this nice guy, but i see the way you and your friends act around me, and how you act completely different around me! i thought you would at least have the decency to not treat me like everyone else does! that’s what you led me to think! you confuse me so much and i’m so scared because you seem to like me? but at the same time you act like i don’t even exist when we’re outside of english class! and i thought that was fine because you’re just another person who doesn’t know me and doesn’t want to know me, but you do seem to want to know me. and the more we talk the prettier you get and that scares me!”

he was rubbing his hands through his hair as he was ranting, and phil wanted nothing more than to walk up to dan and kiss him.

so he did.

only, he wasn’t met with dan’s soft lips.

dan watched as phil stayed silent, before briskly walking up to dan.

dan was scared and he panicked, before he knew what was happening, he threw his fist out and it collided with phil’s cheek.

phil felt a strong force hit his cheek, sending him stumbling backwards and instantly moving his hands up to his cheek. pain shot through the side of his face as he looked up at dan.

“what the fuck!” phil shouted before taking a few steps backwards.

dan’s mouth fell agape as he reached out for phil.

“i’m so sorry!” he rushed out, trying to grab phil’s arm but being shoved back by phil.

“get away.” phil murmured before turning to face the mirror, assessing the damage done to his face.

dan was speechless as he watched phil prod at his skin.

“i’m so sorry, phil!” dan rushed out again as he walked up to him. “let me help you, please.”

phil was hesitant at dan’s request, he didn’t want him to accidentally see his mark.

his mark.

oh fuck.

dan watched as phil’s eyes widened. he frantically turned the sink on and cupped water in his hands, bringing it up to his cheek and rubbing.

“phil, that’s not-“ dan was going to ask him what he was doing before his voice trailed off.

dan saw slowly as the water running off of phil’s face had a skin-tone tint to it, revealing red and blotchy skin on his cheek. he watched intently as he saw a big dark mark on phil’s cheek become apparent.

they both sat in silence as they watched the dark mark slowly shrink in size and shimmer.

both boys were absolutely speechless, they’ve never seen anything like it before.

dan was frozen before he thought to look at his hand. he quickly slid the jumper up and examined his knuckles.

his knuckles were red but he could see the dark marks becoming smaller and shimmering as well.

both boys stayed absolutely silent, just watching their marks shrink and shimmer in amazement before both of their marks were gone. 

they still didn’t speak, neither of them knew what to say.

minutes of silence passed by before phil turned to look at dan. they stared at each other before a small smile grew on phil’s face.

phil’s smile made dan smile and soon, both boys were high on happiness as they smiled at each other. 

phil walked up to dan and their faces were merely centimeters apart. phil could feel dan’s uneven breathing and phil couldn’t think about what he was about to do or else his anxiety would consume him.

he just had to go for it.

which he did.

phil leaned forward and connected his lips to dan’s soft, pink ones. 

the kiss only lasted for a second.

dan and phil were staring at each other with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces.

dan leaned in to reconnect their lips.

phil brought his hand up to the back of dan’s head and dan sighed into the kiss. dan walked them backwards until he bumped into the wall. dan brought his hand up to cup phil’s jaw. 

they kissed for a while more before they both pulled away, needing some air.

they both couldn’t stop smiling.

phil giggled before speaking up.

“i knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope that you enjoyed it! sorry the ending isn’t as good as i wanted it to be, i’m jusg very tired and need sleep but i wanted to finish it first!


End file.
